Boo!
by Muffinizer
Summary: [Complete] Halloween is over. Definitely over. [Chapitre six: Yuuko high on candy once again. Fighting over the fact that the boys still haven't paid back for White Day. And Kurowanko smells like honey?]
1. Candy

_Boo!_

_Chapitre One_

_Candy_

**Wow, I'm um… Okay, so I wanted to get in the Halloween mood (I don't wear costumes so this should make up for it) and decided that hey, why don't I make an AU-ish story about TRC? Make Fai-Fai a witch, Sakura and Syaoran, well, whatever they want to be, and Kurogane as the witch person from Hansel and Gretel! … After eating too much candy… I think the sugar got to me… Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_. I wish I did but, meh, whatever.**

**Note: Watanuki and Yuuko-san are coming! Beware of the Time Witch and her trusty side-kick, Maid Boy! … Okay, I should really see a doctor… **

**Summary: **_**It's almost Halloween and the TRC gang is stuck in Modern Japan for the time being! Candy costumes and scares galore! And what's this? Mistletoe for **_**_Halloween_**_**? Who will fall for it? Who will be lucky? Oh what a Halloween it will be…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Countdown! Five More Days 'Till Halloween!_**

It was morning; a chilly and cloudy morning and it seemed to have affected almost everyone's attitude.

Almost.

"Kuro-pii! Guess what?" Fai asked, up and at 'em in the morning.

Kurogane was the complete opposite.

As a Shinobi, he should be on his guard, his senses keen and aware of everything around him. But today was different. It was raining. Who knew dogs would be affected by the rain too?

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" the mage repeated as he pounced on top of the grumpy and half-awake Kurogane. Kurogane blinked.

"… What?" Kurogane muttered as he glared at the chipper magician.

"It's almost Halloween!" Fai exclaimed, jumping into the air with a little cheer. Kurogane cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell is a Halloween?" Fai's happy face dropped into a depressed one, the one with a cute little pout and watering cobalt eyes.

"Halloween! The day when you go around, get candy and give candy to other kids in costumes!" He jumped into the air again, sprinkling cone-shaped _things_ that were yellow, orange and white. One of them landed near Kurogane's foot and he literally jumped up into the air. He's never seen stuff this freaky looking before.

"But it's for kids-!" Kurogane started but was cut off as a plastic spider was dropped on his head. Alarmed, Kurogane waved his arms around his head, trying to get the thing off. Fai giggled.

"Hee, Kuro-pan is afraid of spider, no?" he teased, giving him a questioning and mischievous look. Kurogane almost blushed at that statement.

"I-I'm not afraid of spiders!" Kurogane stuttered out his reply after turning his back on Fai. Fai shrugged.

"But it's fun! You get to dress up in costumes and stuff!" Kurogane rolled his eyes as he turned around to face a beaming Fai.

"Look teme, I don't care about some crappy kid's holiday. And I hate candy." Fai almost passed out at that statement, his face becoming whiter than it was.

"No way! You can't hate candy! It's like, the most vital thing a person needs! It's the building blocks of life! You can't- You can't_ hate_ it!" Fai yelled as he clung onto Kurogane's arm, almost on the edge of bursting into tears.

_Building blocks of life- What the hell?_

"Fai, I suggest you go see a doctor…" Kurogane muttered slowly as he pried off the whimpering mage off of his arm. Fai jumped on Kurogane again and held him tightly, squeezing the life out of the Shinobi.

Kurogane groaned.

"Help," he cried as Fai's grip on him tightened. On cue, Syaoran walked into the living room, a rather shocked expression written on his face. Kurogane turned his face to look at Syaoran and let out a growl.

"Well don't just stand there, get the bastard off of me!" Syaoran reacted quickly and laughed nervously as Fai kept shouting "I won't let go unless he eats candy!" Syaoran thought for a moment and retreated back into the kitchen. Kurogane's lower jaw dropped.

_T-That kid! He-!_

Syaoran appeared again with a bowl of candy, holding it before him.

"Fai-san, why don't you have candy instead?" he asked innocently. Fai took his eyes off of Kurogane's back momentarily to stare at Syaoran's bowl of candy. It took a while for him to detach himself from Kurogane, but once he did, he dashed toward the bowl and grabbed it from Syaoran, smiling to himself.

He took a Tootsie Roll Pop, ripped the wrapper off the lollipop and stuck the candy in his mouth. Fai grinned to himself happily as a dreamy look washed over his face. He peacefully continued to suck on the lollipop for the time being. Syaoran chuckled as he placed the bowl down on the floor. He looked up at Kurogane.

"Kurogane-san, why don't you like candy?" he asked, taking a Jolly Rancher for himself. Kurogane shrugged.

"Too sweet. Hurts my teeth."

… Tootsie Roll Pops? Jolly Ranchers? You must be wondering why they have them in the first place.

Let's rewind a bit, shall we? To about a day before today…

_Yesterday_

"Mokona Modoki ga doki-doki!" Mokona shouted as usually as he opened his mouth wide, swallowing the whole group. Sakura clung onto Syaoran as usual as they disappeared from their previous country.

Fai and Kurogane were floating around for a while before Fai started a conversation.

"Nee, Kuro-wanko-."

"Don't call me that."

"-Where do you think we're gonna go next?" Fai asked as he continued to concentrate on keeping up with Kurogane.

"Shut up, will you?" Kurogane snapped. He was in a bad mood since yesterday and the chattering of the mage wasn't making it any better.

With a blinding light, the group had reached their destination. Mokona was really hyper that time and started bouncing up and down on top of Sakura's head. Sakura laughed.

"Why are you so happy, Mokona?" she asked. Mokona pointed to a gate before them, smiling widely.

"That's where Yuuko lives!" Mokona chirped. Syaoran blinked.

"Yuuko-san? The Witch?"

Fai nodded. "Yes, the Time Witch. We should pay her a visit, no?"

---

"Kurogane!" a slender woman with sleek black hair and blazing ruby eyes barked, slapping the Shinobi on the head. "Where the hell was my present for White Day?" Kurogane glared at her.

"Like I give a shit about some holiday like that!" he snapped back, not taking his eyes off hers. Yuuko let out a growl.

"Hmph. Rude men you are. And I gave you those chocolates for Valentine's…" Yuuko let out a big sigh. "Oh well. I might as well house you for a few days…"

"Yuuko!" Mokona called out as he jumped into the Witch's arms. Yuuko's face brightened.

"Mokona! I'm so glad you're back!" She embraced the white bunny tightly. A black one hopped up to them, laughing.

Yuuko continued with her cuddling. "Oi, Watanuki-kun, get over here will you?" she called out.

A boy with short black hair and dull blue eyes appeared at the entrance, a colorful bandana tied over his head. Said boy wore a flowered apron with matching gloves.

"Ah, you called?" Watanuki asked. Yuuko nodded.

"I want you to get the four a room. And make us dinner, will you? Make sure you do it quick because we'll have a customer soon." Watanuki frowned.

"When will I get a break, Yuuko-san? I wanted to meet Himawari-chan today…" Yuuko sighed.

"Fine, fine, after you make dinner go meet with her, 'kay?"

… And so that was part of it. Yesterday, they had been forced into Modern Japan. They had to stay at Yuuko's house for the time being until they were allowed free.

Fai was still happily sucking on his candy as Kurogane twitched, his keen ears picking up every sound Fai made as he continued devouring the lollipop.

"Damn it…" he cursed under his breath as Fai bit down on the hard shell of candy. Fai smiled contently.

"Hyuu," Fai whistled as he popped the candy out of his mouth. "I think this candy is really making me hyper…"

_Not to mention annoying_, Kurogane thought bitterly as he continued shooting daggers at the overly-happy mage.

"No glaring at people, Kurogane!" Yuuko yelled out of no where, dressed in a long-sleeved plain white sweater with a black leather jacket above that. "Now come on, we're going shopping for Halloween." She pumped a fist into the air, showing extreme happiness.

Fai jumped up and squealed. "Yay! More candy!"

Yuuko grinned maliciously. "Oh no, not just candy, Fai-kun…" Her eyes glinted. "Costumes as well!"

Kurogane swallowed hard. "… C-Costumes? Do I have to?" Yuuko threw him a stern look.

"Well hell yes! And I'm picking it out for you whether you like it or not!"

Syaoran had managed to escape the room before an argument erupted.

"I already hate this freaking idea of wearing a damn costume around Japan!" Kurogane retorted as he held a finger up at Yuuko's face. Yuuko bared her teeth, letting out a hiss.

"Yeah? Well if you don't follow me to the costume shop, I'll force you to where a damn Little Bo Peep costume!" Yuuko yelled back. Kurogane paled. He had no idea what a Little Bo Peep was, and he didn't want to know.

Fai, on the other hand, had been watching Moro and Maru's Disney storybooks. He giggled.

"Kuro-paku in a Little Bo Peep costume! Kawai-desu…" Fai was in a giggle fit as he saw a blush creep onto Kurogane's face.

"W-What the heck is a Little Bo Peep?" Kurogane literally cried, grasping onto Yuuko's shoulders.

"Come with me?"

"Tell me what it is first!" Yuuko shrugged.

"Well, answer me first. Deal or no deal?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh dear _Lord_, what was I _on_ when I was writing this? Was I high on crack? Wait no then I'd probably be arrested! Anyway, this is chapitre one of _Boo! _ I'm really enjoying this so far.**

**I thought it would be a great idea to write a story based on Halloween.**

… **And if you don't know who Little Bo Peep is, she's the sheep-person from Toy Story. Also not mine. **

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you can just drop by and review, anonymous or not… Hee…**

**_Countdown! Five Days 'Till Halloween!_**

**-Muffinizer (Is still hyper. Fsckz0rz.)**


	2. Costumes

_Boo!_

_Chapitre Two_

_Costumes_

**Oh boy, I'm going to this Halloween party today and I am _psyched_! There's like, the whole seventh grade going at my friend's house. Pure awesomeness.**

**Anyway, if people clicked on this story, read it, and ran away without reviewing, may you be cursed with a case of sever pins and needles and diarrhea. :D**

**Note: I guess you can say that there's gonna be Kurogane x Fai-ness in this chapitre. More of... Well, I can't say!**

**Disclaimer: (TRC) Not mine. I love Fai. Lol. … And who doesn't love Kurogane:3**

**Summary: It's almost Halloween and the TRC gang is stuck in Modern Japan for the time being! Candy, costumes and scares galore! And what's this? Mistletoe for Halloween? Who will fall for it? Who will be lucky? Oh what a Halloween it will be…**

**_Countdown! Four More Days 'Till Halloween!_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fai was giggling the whole time as they walked to the costume shop, poking fun at Kurogane and mentioning that he would look 'absolutely adorable in a Bo Peep costume'. Kurogane kept himself from strangling the mage for most of the time. … _Most_ of the time.

They entered the shop, Fai's hair in a total mess along with Kurogane's, Yuuko was happily whistling a tune and Sakura clung onto Syaoran tightly as she spotted a scary Scream mask on the shelves.

"Hime, don't worry," Syaoran laughed. "Everything here is not real."

Yuuko smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Syaoran-kun." She picked up a Scream mask, put it on her face and pumped what seemed like a little button attached to it. Fake 'blood' spluttered over the mask, dripping slowly behind the plastic around it.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed, jumping behind Syaoran and shivering. The Witch laughed and took off the mask, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"My, my, you're afraid of masks, aren't you?" Yuuko teased. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Whoa, look at that!" Fai exclaimed, pushing through the crowds of people down the aisle.

Kurogane groaned. "I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt himself there…" He ran off after Fai, knocking people over during the process.

---

Fai stood in awe in front of a costume that resembled a character he had read about in one of Watanuki's shoujo books. He put up a finger and pointed to a beautiful pink and white puffy dress with frills along the edges. Unique designs were sewn onto the fabric, making the white stand out against the millions of costumes around it. Beside the dress was a plastic staff with a star on it, the rod pink and star a bright yellow. Matching gloves that also had frilly edges was right next to the dress, along with small angel wings.

Fai dreamily stared at the dress. Kurogane snorted.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're going to wear _that_," he muttered, glancing back at the too-pink dress. Fai shook his head wildly.

"No, no! This is going to be for Sakura-chan! Doesn't it look absolutely gorgeous?" Fai chirped, the dreamy face coming back. Kurogane scrunched his face in disgust.

"Ugh."

---

Sakura had run away from every mask in the store, only to bump into scarier things like plastic daggers and posters with people decapitated. Syaoran was laughing nervously, walking by her side, patting her back reassuringly.

"There, there Hime, it's not so bad!" Syaoran stated, trying to calm her down. Sakura's teeth were chattering by the time they had gotten to where Fai and Kurogane were arguing.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Fai yelled, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at the Shinobi before him. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! You're a guy; you're not supposed to _be_ pretty, _okama_-san!" Kurogane muttered. Fai sniffed.

"O-Okama-san?" Suddenly Fai's expression turned from a hurt one to an angered face. "I'm not an okama-san!" Fai snapped, glaring at the Shinobi. Kurogane heard a sob and glanced back at him, frowning at the sight of Fai crying, wiping the forming tears at the corner of his eyes.

"And I'm sorry for not looking any manlier like you!" he cried out, turning around and running through the shop like a high school girl whose crush had refused to go out with her.

"Fai-san!" Sakura called, chasing after him. The other customers stared at the group, giving them odd looks and muttering words like "What an ass, making him cry like that…" and "How rude, calling him an okama!"

Kurogane huffed. This wasn't how it was supposed to end up as. He pictured Fai laughing and slapping him on the back going "Well of course not, Kuro-puu! I'm a man, I'm not supposed to look pretty!"

Instead the whole image broke into shards, collapsing before him, giving him a distorted reflection of an angered self.

"Damn it," Kurogane cursed, kicking the invisible pieces of glass.

Syaoran walked up to Kurogane and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Kurogane-san."

Kurogane turned his face and glared at the boy.

"I think you should apologize to Fai-san." Kurogane stopped kicking the air. He blinked twice, trying to register what he had just said.

"Fai-san looked really hurt when you called him an okama." He shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning.

"I don't apologize to people. People apologize to _me_."

"… But do you like seeing Fai-san in pain like that?"

Kurogane's eyes widened in shock. No one has dared to ask him such personal questions like that.

"Why…" Kurogane started, staring down at the ground. Syaoran tilted his head to the side a bit, a questioning look on his face.

Kurogane bit his lower lip before continuing. "Why do you always have to say the right things?" he asked softly, feeling a blush spread his cheeks.

Syaoran laughed.

He was about to rip the boy apart for laughing at his question, his anger so intense that he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

But he continued laughing.

"Kurogane-san," Syaoran said, "I don't say all the right things. Sometimes, when I say something, it hurts that person." He grinned. "And sometimes, the other way around."

Kurogane snorted.

"Oh please, don't give me that bull Mister 'I'm So Perfect.' You know that everything you do will make others happy." Kurogane looked up at Syaoran, red eyes watering slightly. "Why? Why am I like this?"

Syaoran sighed. "Kurogane-san, no one in this world is perfect. Only God is," he stated simply before walking back to the counter, randomly picking up a costume that was on the shelf beside him.

The red-eyed Shinobi thought for a moment. No one was perfect? How would he know?

Yuuko stood there behind a shelf near the so called 'venue', smacking her forehead.

"Jesus Christ! He was supposed to chase after the mage, not cry and go emo!" She groaned in frustration and pulled at her long hair.

"That's it. Time for Plan B," Yuuko exclaimed. She reached behind her and grabbed whatever it was. The thing let out a yelp.

"Ai! Yuuko-san, why do I have to be in this?" the person moaned. Yuuko smiled.

"Because Watanuki-kun, they don't really know how you look like. And I need a stranger to do this job."

Watanuki looked up wearily, groaning as he felt himself being pulled along the collar by his boss.

---

Fai had been purposely ignoring Kurogane from that point on. As they bought their costumes, Fai had rushed off by himself, ignoring the complaints of Yuuko and company.

Fai had also not made Kurogane's dinner. He went off busily preparing food with the help of Watanuki-kun, but 'accidentally' forgot to make some for Kurogane.

Syaoran looked at the two sadly, one ignoring the other as one tried to find a way to start a conversation. He thought he had to take a chance in helping them get together.

"Uh-Uh, Fai-san!" Syaoran shouted against the table, putting his chopsticks on the table. "I heard you bought a costume today. What is it?" he asked. Fai dropped his fork, stammering.

"Um, t-that's a secret…" he said quietly, staring down at his plate of food, his face turning red. Sakura smiled.

"Fai-san, I got the costume you wanted me to get. It fits me very well!" she added cheerfully. Fai looked up in gratitude.

"I'm glad, Sakura-chan!" Fai chirped, returning to his normal mood.

Kurogane just sat there on the floor, feet under the kotatsu, greedily eating off Yuuko's deserted plate. Yuuko sat there cross-legged, smirking.

"Ah so you don't plan on showing us the costume now, nee Fai-kun?" she asked, holding her head up with her pale hand, her elbow leaning on the wooden table.

Fai thought for a moment. "Yeah. If I show it now…" He paused. "… It might ruin something," said Fai.

Yuuko nodded. "I see, I see…" She got up from the kotatsu, beckoning Watanuki over. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll drop out early. I need to go see another customer." Yuuko left the room quickly, dragging Watanuki with her.

She whipped around, facing the boy with an evil face. "Now Watanuki-kun, let's go see what his costume is, shall we?"

Watanuki grunted. "He doesn't want anyone to know so why bother?" He waved his arms in the air and walked past Yuuko to get out of the kitchen, but her hand caught onto his collar again. She leaned forward, breathing heavily against his ear.

"Now, now, that's rather rude, turning down an order your boss had assigned you. I can always _not_ pay you this month…"

Watanuki gasped. "No!" he shrieked. "I'm working my ass off and saving money for Christmas! You can't do that, Yuuko-san!" Yuuko smirked deviously.

"Well then, let's have a look see." She led Watanuki out into the empty hallway where their rooms were.

_You may hide things from others, but you can't hide things from _me_, Fai-kun…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yosh! I finished chapitre two! Updating everyday is a pain so… If they come out badly, tell me!**

**Let's go over some things, shall we?**

**1. Okama – An Okama is literally a cross dresser in Japanese. Kurogane's implying that he's an Okama because of his girly body and face.  
2. Kotatsu – A Kotatsu is a table used in the winter in Japan. It's like those normal tables that Asians use, but there can be blankets underneath and or over the table. It's supposedly really warm.  
3. Why does Yuuko-san have the ending line? I thought about that and was like "Oh I don't know! She's probably the only one I could use to leave a cliffhanger!" Well, tomorrow it'll be someone else.  
4. The Kuro-Fai part? Well, let's just say I've fallen in love with shounen-ai pairings and I can't help but hint their couple-ness. Hee. – Laughs sheepishly – Uh, yeah…  
5. I will be disappointed if no one knows what the costume in the middle part of this chapitre is. That proves that you are not a real _Card Captor Sakura_ fan. … But then again, hell, this is _Tsubasa_. Whatever. The costume (Y'know, those cosplay costume things at anime conventions?) is the one Sakura is wearing on the front cover of the English version of _Card Captor Sakura: Master of the Clow Volume Six_. I couldn't describe it well because I don't have a thing for clothes. And the fact that my fingers are _dead_. **

**I'll see you soon everyone! I hope you reviewz0rz!**

**_Countdown! Four More Days 'Till Halloween!_**

**-Muffinizer (And is still hyper. Oh boy.)**


	3. Captured

_Boo!_

_Chapitre Three_

_Captured_

**Third chapitre. I'm only posting because it's a countdown thing. And so far, I have only two reviews.**

**Disappointing, isn't it?**

**Well anyhow, I can't wait 'till Halloween (for chocolate). Yesterday I went a bit crazy so I won't be able to type such a good chapitre today but whatever.**

**Let's move on!**

**(Sorry for the delay. My fingers were frozen solid, I had this church thing at our house, I was on Tales of Symphonia and Billy Hatcher… Yeah…)**

**Disclaimer: Fai's mine! – Gets shot by a bunch of FBI people – Ugh, okay, maybe not…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Countdown! Two Days 'Till Halloween!_**

Yuuko and Watanuki had crept through the hallway, the woman snickering at nothing in particular as the latter was groaning.

"Yuuko-san, please! I don't _want_ to do this! C'mon please, let me just work extra hard for the rest of the week and then you can pay me!" Watanuki pleaded, grasping onto his employer's arm, so close to crying.

"Snap out of it, Watanuki-kun. Act like a man!" Yuuko snapped, smacking the teenager on the head.

"Ow."

They continued walking, Yuuko overreacting just a bit – if you can call rolling across the floor just to get to the next room a _bit_ – whilst Watanuki was busy glaring at the floor, murmuring words like "Himawari" and "Yuuko" and "Stupid".

Abruptly Yuuko had stopped, causing Watanuki to bump into her.

"Ow," he cried out, rubbing his nose. "Yuuko-san, why did you-?" He peaked from behind and looked into the room they had stopped in front of. He sniffed.

"Hmm, so that's his big secret? It's not that bad," Watanuki commented still on his toes, trying to looking past Yuuko's head. Yuuko stood there for a moment, silent.

"What is it, Yuuko-san?" the teenager asked after a couple of moments of silence. Yuuko continued standing there, leaning against the doorframe, eyeing the long fabric that was lying across the bed covered in silk blankets, snowflakes that were sewn on the blanket decorating the pale blue here and there.

"Fai… Is he?"

Watanuki shrugged. "I don't know much about Halloween, seeing that it isn't as important to me as other holidays so," he sighed, "maybe he is implying that."

Yuuko shook her head. "But it's… This just didn't come into plan. I thought it would something embarrassing but…"

The boy with blue eyes smirked. "As you said before Yuuko-san; anyone can hide things from another, but they can't keep it from you."

The elderly woman grunted. "It's shocking though." Yuuko smiled. "Hitsuzen has probably been disproved right now, Watanuki-kun. Even I didn't know this was going to happen."

She leaned back, letting out a big sigh of exhaustion. "Well, time to go check out that _customer_, no?" the Witch asked, one open eye glancing back at her employee. Watanuki nodded.

The two turned around to leave when a shadowy figure had stepped up in front of them, a rather disappointed expression written on their face.

"What do you think you're doing?" the person asked, walking towards them slowly. Watanuki gulped.

"Bust-ed…" he whistled, backing up against Yuuko's still figure.

---

"What's taking them so long?" Sakura asked as she put away her plate, rinsing it with water from the sink. Fai shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they're discussing something," he replied as he took one of the plates and started scrubbing it with a sponge.

Kurogane sat on the floor, covering his legs with the blanket of the kotatsu and frowned. He heard some shouting from down the hallway but it didn't sound too familiar. He shrugged the idea off his shoulders and got up.

His head was spinning for the last couple of hours. The fact that he had deeply insulted Fai – according to Syaoran – was still haunting him.

_No, no, it's because of the weather. That's messing my brain up. Not him. Definitely not him._

"I'm going for a walk, 'kay?" Kurogane called out before sliding the front door open.

"Bye Kurogane-san!" Sakura shouted back just before he slammed the door shut.

Sakura sighed. "He's in a bad mood isn't he, Fai-san?" she asked quietly as she continued with rinsing the dinner plates. Fai shrugged.

"He's always like that, the grouchy Kuro-puu." The evergreen eyed girl nodded slowly. It was rather weird hearing Fai call Kurogane by his nickname. He hadn't said it for about a couple of hours but the absence of it made the house a bit too quiet.

Fai leaned back against the counter, holding the soaking sponge and shining plate in his hands. "Hey Sakura-chan, you don't mind if I head out for some fresh air, do you?" he asked after placing the dish in the dryer. Sakura shook her head. "And I also have some business to attend…" he added as he looked out of the kitchen to see if a certain someone was there.

"You can go out, Fai-san. Just be careful." Fai smiled down at her and patted her head.

"Thank you. Don't over do it though, Sakura." With that he left the kitchen and slipped on a pair of slippers before heading out to the front gate.

Sakura started humming a tune as she continued with her work. She looked behind her shoulder and frowned as she realized that Syaoran wasn't there in the dining room. "I wonder where he is," she said to herself. Sakura turned the water off and slipped off her gloves and apron.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun, where are you?" Sakura called out. Walking down the long hallway she approached the closed wooden door where several shouts came.

"Eh? Syaoran-kun, are you in there?" she asked. She slid the door open and gasped.

"Yuuko-san! Syaoran-kun!"

---

Kurogane was busy trying to get through the streams of kids walking around town with costumes in their hands, their parents beside them happily. He grunted as he spotted a young girl holding a staff oh so familiar to him.

He stopped in front of a store and looked up, staring at the sign and the small marijuana leaf beside it. Kurogane entered the store for reasons he did not know and was greeted with a shout.

"Welcome to the Green Drug!" A young man with short yet some what unruly brown hair with attachable cat ears had jumped in front of the Shinobi, scaring the heck out of him.

"Hello…" Kurogane said slowly, glancing at the ears and then back down to the person's face.

The boy frowned and leaned close to Kurogane. "Look, I don't want to do this, but it's for the customers, okay? Apparently they like cat ears." He stood straight up and smiled back at him before literally skipping around the store into an aisle all the way in the back.

Kurogane was dumbfounded for the least. Why had he come here he still didn't know.

"Hey, Kazahaya!" someone shouted from one of the aisles. "Get the box of vitamins, will you?"

Then the thought struck him. That's right. Medicine. Apparently he was having major headaches and needed something to get rid of it. Kurogane walked up to the counter.

"Uh yeah, do you have anything that would cease headaches or hangovers?" he asked plainly, staring at the man with dark shades and spiky black hair. The man put his newspaper down and seemed to have smiled at him.

"Of course." He stood up from the chair he was previously sitting on. "Hey Rikuo, Kazahaya! Get this guy some medicine for headaches, will ya?" There were a couple of "Okays" and an "Hmm" in reply. The man chuckled to himself and sat back down, looking up at Kurogane with his shades.

"So are you new here? I've never seen someone like you around Tokyo." Kurogane grunted.

"I've been here once; that's it."

"Ah." The man nodded and continued reading his newspaper.

"Okay Saiga, here it is." Kazahaya, the teen with cat ears, had walked up to the two. He stepped behind the counter and shoved the man in shades away from the register.

"That'll be three hundred Yen," he stated, opening the cash register with a _ping_. Kurogane fished through his pocket, looking for the money Yuuko had given them on their first day, and placed the money on the counter. Kazahaya placed the medicine in front of him, giving him a toothy smile.

"Thanks for dropping by!" Kazahaya shouted as the Shinobi left the drug store.

---

_Business to attend? Who am I kidding! I'd be surprised if Sakura had actually fallen for that!_

Fai ended up in the park, in a sea of kids, kicking the dead leaves that scattered the ground. He sighed and bent down to pick one up, twirling it between his fingers, smiling sadly. Fai had never really seen autumn before. His home country was mainly ice. Deciding that he looked like an idiot standing there in the middle of the park, he ventured deeper into the grounds, passing by some maple trees that still had their red leaves in full bloom.

"I'm so _bored_," he said to himself as he went deeper and deeper, the afternoon sky turning to night. Before he even realized it, he was stuck in the woods by himself under the cloudy and hazy night sky. Fai smacked himself on the forehead, groaning.

"Why do I get lost so easily?" He thought that tracing his steps would be the best idea in this situation so Fai did so.

But he ended up going around in a circle.

Three times.

In frustration Fai collapsed onto the soggy ground, letting out a cry. If he hadn't been so carefree, if he hadn't paid attention to the dimming light a few hours ago, if he hadn't gotten into a useless fight with Kurogane-

He paused midway in his ranting, realizing something. If he hadn't fought with Kurogane, he wouldn't be here, right? So all he had to do was apologize and the problem would be solved, right?

Believing that that would work, Fai looked up at the starry heavens, closed his eyes shut and shouted, "I'm sorry Kuro-wanko!"

---

The ninja was back in front of Yuuko's house's gate when he heard a cry. He turned around slowly to expect some kinda murderer behind him with a knife, trying to decapitate him but instead he saw the scenery he had just passed by five seconds ago. Kurogane sighed. He was getting too paranoid.

Was it because it was really dark? Was it because he had a major head ache? Was it because of that stupid mage that made him feel bad? Kurogane went with the second idea.

Opening the door to the shop-house, Kurogane stepped in and was immediately attacked by a blur of brown and emerald. Confused, he looked down and saw Sakura grasping onto him desperately, tears streaking down her face.

"Eh. Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked as he detached himself from the girl. Sakura wiped her tears from her eyes and continued with her sobbing.

"F-Fai-san isn't back yet!" Sakura yelled out.

Mokona hopped up to her and cried, "Mokona is also worried about Fai!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. _The stupid idiot can't even protect himself. How does he plan to protect others around him?_

"Eh, I'll go find him." Kurogane turned to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He was face to face with an angered Time Witch.

"You…" she began slowly, drawing a slender finger up to his face.

"Me?" Kurogane repeated dumbly. Yuuko humphed.

"Follow me," Yuuko ordered before dragging him off into the long hallway that led to their rooms.

"What the hell do you want, Witch?" Kurogane retorted, trying to bite the woman's hand off. Yuuko kept her steel grip on his arm the whole entire time.

They stopped in front of Fai's room, the room where Yuuko and Watanuki had encountered the 'shadowy figure'. Abruptly she turned around and placed her hands on her hips, pouting.

"Do y'know why Fai left?" Yuuko asked simply. Kurogane shook his head.

"Why should I care?" he implied, cocking an eyebrow as the Witch stood there, twitching.

"You're kidding right?" Kurogane shrugged. "You're the densest person I have ever met!" she shouted.

"So how exactly am I dense?" he muttered. Yuuko pointed behind her.

"Well if I showed you what Fai had kept a secret from us, it would ruin everything for him and you. If I were you, I'd go and find the Mage first." Kurogane thought for a moment and turned around on his heel, grunting.

"Better wish that Mage doesn't freeze to death, Witch."

---

Kurogane searched the city, frowning. "Where the hell is he?" From the roof he was sitting on, he glanced from side to side, trying to spot some sort of slender, tall blond guy in the populated city of Tokyo. No such luck.

Jumping down from the roof, he headed towards the park. He thought that with his carefree attitude, he would end up finding the idiot prancing around the field, laughing to himself.

… How did this end up like this? Because he called Fai an Okama? Was that such an offensive thing to him?

"_And I'm sorry I can't be manlier like you are!"_

Kurogane didn't understand it. Just because he was a bit feminine doesn't mean he was any less a man he was. So okay, maybe he had gotten a bit overboard when calling him a cross-dresser but… Kurogane shook his head.

Approaching the dark and isolated park, he walked past the swing sets, the see saw, the slides and monkey bars. With his ever keen ears, Kurogane turned to the left of the monkey bars where he had heard a rustling of leaves. He continued walking that direction, his eyes scanning the woods.

"Someone, help please!" the Shinobi heard someone cry out. Kurogane stopped in his tracks.

"Who's there?"

From behind a tree, Kurogane spotted dim blue eyes staring at him, pleading and begging him to help him.

He repeated his question.

"I'm sorry, wanko…" There was another rustling noise coming from behind the tree, a gasp, and suddenly a muffled thump.

Deciding that the person was either in great pain or couldn't stand up for reasons he didn't know Kurogane jumped up to the person behind the maple tree.

The same cobalt eyes looked up and widened as Kurogane reached down and grabbed the person's hand.

"Idiot," he said before pulling the person up.

The person smiled sadly, pulling his hand away from him. "Heh, sorry. I tend to get lost a lot, no?" Kurogane snorted.

"Yeah, you do. And it's getting rather annoying you damn mage." Fai snickered to himself.

"Hyuu, I make so many mistakes I seem pathetic," he laughed, leaning on Kurogane's shoulder. The taller of the two grunted.

"You're really cold. Are you going to be okay?" Kurogane asked as he shook Fai by the arm. Fai nodded slowly.

"Hn. But I don't like the cold anymore, Kuro-pii. Can we hurry up?" A humph was his reply.

---

"How did you find me here?" Fai asked the moment Kurogane had set him down near the kotatsu. Kurogane shrugged.

"Instincts." Fai laughed at that.

"Shinobi instincts," the mage laughed. "I should use them from now on so I don't have to get lost."

There was a moment of silence. The other four – excluding Mokona – had went out for dinner and said they were coming back soon on a note, so the two were alone.

"… What were you doing out there by yourself?" Fai grinned.

"I just wanted fresh air, that's all," he said.

"Lies," Kurogane muttered before grabbing Fai by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up. "Why?" Fai stared into his eyes, smiling again.

"It's the truth. I just wanted to get some fresh air." He paused for a moment and poked Kurogane in the chest with his forefinger. "Why were _you_ outside?"

The emotionless, heartless and careless ninja stood in front of the smirking mage, stunned. Why had he gone out in the first place?

To get some fresh air? Was that his real excuse? _No, it isn't_, Kurogane thought. He pushed Fai away and frowned.

"I… I was just a bit pissed off and had a major headache. I needed to buy some medicine." Fai walked up to him, his arms crossed over his chest. He leaned forward.

"You were pissed off? I wonder why the mighty Shinobi here would be pissed off. You can just kill whatever is bothering you, can't you?" Fai asked, staring down at him. Kurogane blinked.

Did Fai just glare at him or was it his imagination?

More than that, did he just _yell_ at him?

"Uh…"

Fai humphed. "So? What's your reason?"

"I told you, it was to get medicine!" Kurogane snapped back. His patience was wearing off; before the mage got to finish his next question, he swore that he'd have to knock him out.

"Oh really?" he questioned. "Would you like to know why I left, Kuro-pon?" Kurogane nodded.

"It's because I was looking for you," Fai stated simply before turning around and walking off. "You might've caught a cold, no matter how cold hearted you are. I'm used to the weather so…" His voice trailed off as he pranced through the hallway.

Kurogane stood there. He was worried about him? _He_ was worried about the tough guy _Shinobi_?

_No way. I should be the one who's worried about him, not me! I'm not a kid – well, he isn't either – and I can take care of myself – he could too, probably, without getting lost that is._

Confused, dumbfounded, and still hurting from his headache, Kurogane stalked after the mage, huffing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bleh, I don't like this that much. Anyway, I know this is _really_ a Kuro-Fai story but I'll try to squeeze in some Sakura-Syao. 'Kay? Good. Review pl0x!**

**_Countdown! Two Days 'Till Halloween!_**

**(Sorry for the delay…)**

**-Muffinizer**


	4. Confounded

_Boo!_

_Chapitre Four_

_Confounded_

**Thank you every for your reviews! – Throws muffins at you – Thank you so much! I'm really glad I got reviews ('thought this story was horrible. O.o)**

**And to one of my reviewers: Yes, the story _is_ mainly Sakura-Syaoran so… I don't have to put that much do I? (Sometimes, I get bored of that couple XD;;)**

**Disclaimer: … Kurogane's mine! – Runs away from the MBI – Okay, before I get shot (again) I'll just say that I don't own TRC. … Or Kurogane. … Or Fai.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Countdown! One More Day 'Till Halloween! Whoo!_**

The mage had magically disappeared once Kurogane had gotten into the hallway. Grunting, the man walked down the empty corridor, glancing into the rooms that were empty.

_He's not here?_ Kurogane thought to himself. He stood in front of the last room, the one he had yet to check, and decided to step in. As he did he heard a few yells, zips, and some more cursing.

"Huh?"

Venturing further into the room, Kurogane ended up at the single bathroom attached to the large bed room. Curious, he opened the door.

"Holy- Shit!" he yelled out as he saw Fai half naked, a towel wrapped around his bottom half while he struggled to get on a shirt.. The mage, having no idea of what was going on, turned to face Kurogane with an "Hmm?"

His face turned red as he saw the shocked Shinobi before him. "K-Kuro-wanwan, get out of my bathroom!" Fai stammered as he knocked the man with wide, geranium eyes out of the room, not looking up at his face once.

As he managed to get the rather large body out of the bathroom, Fai slammed the door shut, panting heavily.

_Jesus Christ!_ He thought to himself for a moment after catching his breath. _He was **this** close to seeing it…_

Fai continued breathing in and out heavily until he started to feel light headed. "Oh boy…" Slumping down onto the floor, Fai cradled his head in his hands, sighing. "If he saw it, he would've beaten the living crap out of me. He probably still hates me for getting lost."

---

On the other side of the door, Kurogane stood there on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to recall what had just happened.

… Was Fai just naked? In front of him? Like, literally naked, excluding the towel?

Kurogane shook his head as he tried to clear the image of the mage half naked in the bathroom. … Half naked.

"Argh!" he shouted in frustration, grabbing at his hair and closing his eyes shut tightly.

_Damn it! What the hell am I thinking? I don't like him; I don't! … But then why am I-_

Kurogane heard the doorknob turn a bit and glanced up. If he wasn't already on the floor, he would've fallen back again.

---

After calming himself down a bit, Fai gathered the courage to walk out of the door and march up to Kurogane, saying that he should just forget what had happened. He approached the door and reached for the doorknob when something in his head yelled out to him.

"Fai you idiot, what if he's still out there?" a voice shouted. There was a poof of smoke on his right shoulder and an angel version of him appeared, tapping his foot impatiently. "Do you want to embarrass yourself again?" Fai shook his head.

"O-Of course not…"

There was another poof and a version of him in a devil's costume appeared, glaring at the angel.

"Feh, bull! He's probably back in his room, not caring!" The devil turned back to Fai and smirked. "So let's hurry up, shall we?"

Fai nodded. "I'll side with him today…" Brushing the two off his shoulders, he placed his hand on top of the doorknob again.

From behind, the angel snorted. "You know he's still out there, right?" he growled at the counterpart. The other side cackled.

"Hell yeah! Jeez, I can't believe he's gonna fall for it…" The devil vanished from sight. Sighing, the angel too disappeared, ready to jump on the counterpart and rip him to shreds.

The mage had turned the doorknob with a click and pulled the door open. He gasped.

Kurogane was on the ground, looking up at him, a horrified look on his face.

---

Kurogane didn't know what to do. Knock him out before he screamed or just run away?

_No, a Shinobi doesn't run away_, Kurogane thought gingerly as he stood up, looking down at the red mage.

"Uh… I…" Thinking that Kurogane still hated him, Fai fled, zipping across the room and leaping out, dropping an article of clothing.

Kurogane frowned; the mage was unusually jittery today and he had no idea why. Walking up to the clothing he dropped, he bent down to pick it up with a grunt. Examining it in his hands, he arched a confused eyebrow.

"What the- A hadajuban? Why does that idiot have one?" He held the plain white shirt in front of him, staring at it just enough to make holes in them.

"So… What's this for?"

---

Fai threw himself on the bed in Sakura's room. Why he had chosen her room he didn't know, but he felt comfortable around the area.

_I'm such an idiot. What was I doing, listening to that stupid conscience?_ Fai thought to himself as he rolled over the bed, groaning.

After a moment of rest Fai picked himself up and stared at his palms, still panting from before. _Why am I nervous though? Surely we have seen each other changing, if not naked. But why am I so jumpy?_

Fai blushed. _Oh right. It's because of that thing. _Embarrassed, the mage fell back onto the bed, letting out a big sigh. _And tomorrow's Halloween. I'm making such a big fuss over a little holiday!_

---

Kurogane was still looking at the hadajuban when he decided that he should talk to Fai. He was acting weird around him for no reason and wanted to know why.

… He himself wanted to know why _he_ was suddenly blushing around the mage. Stuffing the shirt under his arm, Kurogane set out to find the mage again.

As he stumbled across the hallway, he came across a room in which he heard rustling from. The door was ajar so he decided to have a look-see just for his own curiosity.

… But so far his curiosity only led him into trouble.

Peeking from the outside, Kurogane leaned forward and squinted, trying to see what was going on in there. He saw nothing and wanted to throw the idea away, but he just couldn't help himself from opening the door and silently tip-toeing into the room.

And while he was doing that, Fai was in the room across from him, using Sakura's bathroom to take a bath.

Kurogane crept into the room slowly, listening attentively to the sounds around him. He heard a giggle, a loud laugh and then some shushing.

_The sound's coming from the closet_, he declared before sliding the door open. His lower jaw dropped.

"What the _hell_?"

The Mokona duo were sitting there, playing with little 'figurines' of 'ninjas' they had found in 'someone's' suitcase. Kurogane let out a growl.

"You two! Manjuu buns! What're you doing with my collection?" Kurogane roared, grabbing for the two sets of bunny ears that were twitching.

Mokona, the white one, looked up and gasped.

"Kuro-puu is here!" he squeaked before jumping up into the air and hovering away. The Shinobi snorted.

"You're not going anywhere you pain in the ass!" Kurogane leapt for the flying bunny, missing by an inch as he quickly made a turn in the air. He fell on the floor, face first, growling.

"Damn it! Get back here!"

The other Mokona giggled as he grabbed the figurines and followed the previous one, blowing a raspberry at the hurt Shinobi.

"Ugh…" He tried standing up but let himself drop again, thinking that by now the two would've warped to Pluto.

…

After a moment passed, Kurogane stood up once more and trudged out of the room, hair messed up and bags under his eyes.

"Damn… meat buns… stealing… Gah." He fell against the wall, sighing.

On the other side of it, he heard water running. Kurogane's curiosity boosted up again but he shook his head.

_There is no way in hell I'll go into another room again. What does this Witch **do** to them? _

_Each room is completely different, damn it!_

"La de da…" Kurogane heard someone sing from behind the wall. Wearily he opened his eyes again, burning wholes into the wall covered with plain wallpaper.

"Shut _up_!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. The singing stopped and the sound of water came to a halt. There was a couple of shuffling, rustling and then the creak of a door opening.

Light footsteps were heard and paused. Kurogane looked up angrily, glaring at whoever or whatever it was that was singing horribly.

"Ah… Kuro-pon?" Fai said carefully, staring down at the dead tired ninja with sorrow. "You're not… mad at me are you?"

If he had the energy, Kurogane would've leapt up and knocked the mage out. Instead, he grunted. "When was I ever mad?"

Fai shrugged. "Well, you seemed to be mad the moment we got back. So I was trying to avoid you since."

The Shinobi just let out a barely audible humph and let his head loll to the side. Fai squatted down next to him, patting Kurogane on the shoulder lightly.

"You okay, Kuro-pan?"

For a moment Kurogane stayed quiet but couldn't help it. "Don't call me those stupid nick names, damn it!" Fai laughed silently, letting his hands drop from his shoulder.

"Heh, sorry."

Turning his head to face Fai, Kurogane felt a corner of his mouth twitch. "Hah…"

Fai looked at him worriedly. "Kuro-wanko, are you okay?" Kurogane closed his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching again.

"Haha. Haha… Heh," Kurogane laughed. He tossed his head back, laughing out loud for no reason at all, covering his face in exhaustion. "I told you… not to call me by those nick names."

The mage smiled sadly. "Well it's a habit and I-."

Kurogane stopped him from continuing by raising his other hand up to his face. "I know, I know. You can't help it."

For some reason Fai blushed. He couldn't help it. The sudden heat rushing up to his face just happened.

"Um… I think they're coming back now."

_Why am I stammering?_ Fai thought as he turned to leave.

"So um, I'll just go clean up and stuff, just so they won't think anything went wrong…"

Kurogane nodded and let his head rest on the wall, sighing.

"God, he can be so annoying."

… It took his a while for him to notice what had just happened. One: Fai was blushing, not at anything, but at him. Two: Fai was once again half naked in front of him, stammering and still blushing. Three: _He_ was blushing, damn it!

"_You look pretty hot with all that water falling down on you, Kuro-puu!"_

Kurogane twitched. Pretty _hot_? Of all adjectives, he was _hot_ to Fai's standards? He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Jesus Christ, how did this all start…?" he asked himself before closing his eyes and letting out a big sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I thought this chapitre was boring, y'know? I think when they go trick-or-treating next time (YES, trick-or-treating) it would be a hell lot more fun. So I'll reveal everyone else's costumes tomorrow (No, Kuro-wanwan _isn't_ Bo Peep – if he was, I'd laugh my fscking ass off) and why Fai was all jittery! **

**Notes: A hadajuban is like a plain shirt that men wear under their kimono. Just to tell you that.**

**That last line "You look pretty hot with all that water pouring down on you, Kuro-puu!" (Not sure about the nick name though) was a line from the TRC movie; the one with the Bird Cages. Yeah. I didn't watch the whole thing because the graphics went kaboom. In other words, the manga pwnz0rz the anime big time.**

**Well, I hope you review! Tomorrow's Halloween- desu! I don't have a costume but oh well- desu!**

… **And can I have my chocolate now? (Yes, you Captain. The person who reviewed. I want the chocolate! T-T)**

**_Countdown! One More Day 'Till Halloween! Whee!_**

**Byez0rz!**

**-Muffinizer**


	5. Concede

_Boo!_

_Chapitre Five_

_Concede_

**Wow, look at that! I got reviews! – Squeals – Okay so many of you are probably like "Wdf, what the heck is the costume?" This chapitre will explain the other's costumes and what Fai was going to wear!**

… **If this chapitre doesn't make you happy, please bear with me. Updating everyday is messing up my head. Now, to all those who reviewed…**

**_xquisittexabie (If I told you now, that wouldn't be good!)_**

_**ButtonPinCollector (Haha, I read your profile and laughed. Buttons. Nice.)**_

**_Azul-the-Kitsune (Yeah. Candy is the building blocks of life. Heh. And if Fai got it, that wouldn't be so fun… - Frowns -)_**

**_Mikomi's Lilies (One: I love your name, its pretty. Two: Well of course you can know its Tomoyo's!)_**

**_Captain Avery (Well, doesn't matter if you log in or not; thanks for the review! My candy! – Leaps up and tries to grab it -)_**

**_Tsubasa-Faye (Haha, I'm glad you love it.)_**

**Now back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked _Tsubasa_ was still CLAMP's. -.-;;**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Happy Halloween Everyone!_**

After the "exhausting" moments a few hours ago, Kurogane had managed to drop into his bed, pulling the covers over him without changing clothes. From a distance he heard someone shout "We're home!"

The girlish scream rang in his ears, bothering him like bees buzzing around his head. Shaking his head lightly, Kurogane slammed his head into the pillow, yelling.

"What is _wrong_ with me?" he bellowed to no one in particular.

---

Fai had opened the door to let the group in, smiling sweetly as they came in with their costumes.

"I see you're all ready for tomorrow!" the mage exclaimed, all chipper. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, Fai-san. What about you?" Sakura asked. Fai patted her on the head once before spinning around and running into the hallway. Before he left he shouted,

"That's a secret!"

_And will remain a secret until tomorrow._

Yuuko and Watanuki stood there, faces grim as they glanced at the sweet, innocent and calm Syaoran who was talking to his princess. Oh how scared they were when he approached them without warning. Even Yuuko was shivering at the thought.

Sakura had run to the bathroom with Mokona that had appeared before them the moment they came home.

Syaoran sat under the kotatsu, sighing as warmth returned again.

Watanuki turned around to leave for his own house before Yuuko grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back. Eyes glinting in anger, she whispered to Watanuki, "Don't you _dare_ leave me alone with that kid." She nodded her head towards Syaoran who was peacefully lying down on the floor, sighing to himself.

The employee shook his head wildly. "No way! I don't want to stay with him after what happened at the restaurant!"

He shook involuntarily.

_**Flashback**_

The waiter had come by with plates of sushi, crustaceans, and just regular fish. He had been clumsily walking over the bags that had been kicked out into the aisle, making him trip once or twice along the way.

When he had reached the group's table, someone had _accidentally_ put their foot out in fro of him _accidentally_. Not noticing that, his left foot caught onto the diner's shoes causing him to trip over and dropped the plates. One had landed on their laps.

Specifically Sakura's.

Being a bit too shocked, Sakura had jumped out of her seat and screamed. She really didn't have to, but she screamed.

The waiter, panicking, had picked himself up and started to brush the remains off of Sakura's lap with a towel on the table, shouting out apologies at her as she stood there, dusting the raw fish off.

Syaoran, who had been watching the whole thing, noticed that the waiter was blushing as he brushed against her legs, fingers trembling as the cloth swiped the food particles away. Maybe it was jealousy. Or maybe it was just because the man showed disrespect to his princess. Then again, maybe he was jealous.

Syaoran, being the overprotective swordsman he was, pushed the waiter out of the way and stood in front of Sakura. Shocked by the sudden fall, the waiter looked up at Syaoran.

Boy was that a bad thing to do.

_**End of Flashback**_

Watanuki remembered a few curses, something being thrown across the table, big bangs and crashes here and there. And then he heard a crack.

Oh boy, he _hated_ that.

"Anyway," Yuuko stated, pushing Watanuki into the house-shop, "you're staying if you want to pay off your debt."

Watanuki gasped. "What debt? I never had a debt to pay!"

Yuuko leaned forward and hissed. "Yeah well, ya do now." She continued pushing the reluctant Watanuki who continued flailing his arms in the air, trying to pry the Time Witch's hands off of him.

---

Fai had been back in his room, thinking about the past few hours and what had happened between those times. Sighing Fai had stood up to change his clothes.

As he walked up to the closet, he looked to his left and grinned as his costume lied there perfectly still.

Perfectly.

... Almost perfect; nothing was ever perfect. Fai gasped as he realized his hadajuban was gone.

"No!"

Grasping at his hair Fai had dropped the clothes he was going to dress into and searched the bathrooms, the other drawers, even the Laundromat they had had in the house-shop. Fai huffed in anger. Yes, anger. Surely he could find another plain white t-shirt to put underneath…

_No_, he thought,_ it's not the same_.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Fai continued searching in the various rooms he had been up to in the past few hours.

---

Kurogane let the water wet his hair for quite a while.

_Maybe I'll drown like this and just die_, Kurogane thought bitterly.

Leaning against the tile wall, Kurogane smirked for a moment. Those four hours weren't so bad. Hectic yes, but not bad. Like hey, he got to see Fai naked-

He choked on air and opened his eyes abruptly, gasping. "What-What the hell am I saying?" Kurogane yelled at himself. Reaching forward for the water, he turned it on so cold that the moment his face touched it, he felt his whole body freezing in return.

At least that would help him from not getting a cheek staining blush. He breathed in slowly and exhaled deeply, shuddering.

"_You look pretty hot with all that water pouring down on you, Kuro-puu."_

"_Let's have some dessert while we talk – you come help too, father dear!"_

Hot? Father? Groaning, Kurogane turned off the water and marched out of the shower grumpily. Having those flashbacks was really annoying, especially because it was about the mage…

---

Fai had snuck into Kurogane's room as he continued with his shower, laughing nervously as he spotted his hadajuban. Snatching it from the bureau, Fai ran for his life, holding the undershirt dearly to his chest.

_**The Next Day: Halloween!**_

Everyone was ready, their baskets out in front of them, cheering and whooping. The only one who wasn't whooping with the rest of them was Kurogane.

He woke up, glaring at the group. "It's eight fucking AM in the morning!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the overexcited group. "I swear to God, if I wasn't grumpy thing morning, I would've torn you guys apart!"

With a huff he returned to his room, smoke blowing out of his ears. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Ano… He's mad, isn't he…?" she asked to everyone else. None of them needed to reply.

Because they didn't want to go with an angry Kuro-pon, the group changed again and spent the rest of the day as it would've been without the holiday.

Kurogane sat in his room, huffing. What was he going to wear? His own kimono with his katana? He shrugged. That would work too.

Yuuko knocked on his door once it became rather dark. "Kuro-gane!"

Wearily he walked up to the door, dressed in his yukata and slid it open, glaring at the beaming considerably old Witch that looked up at him. She frowned at his costume.

"Now what the hell is this?" she grumbled, pulling at the cotton fabric he wore. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"It's a traditional yukata I got from Japon. It doesn't matter what I wear, does it?" Yuuko gasped.

"Well of course it is! Now go, everyone's waiting at the front door. I must go and get Fai-kun." With that Yuuko fled just to knock on the door next to him. Kurogane sighed and walked to the entrance, limping slightly as he felt one of the Mokona jump onto his leg and drag him down.

---

Yuuko had called out for Fai who replied with an "Okay!" She smiled to herself.

_I wonder how he looks in his costume._

She turned around and shouted hooray after jumping in front of the kids. The black Mokona jumped on top of her and giggled.

"Okay, who wants to go trick-or-treating?" she yelled out, pumping her fists into the air. Unsure whether to be excited like the Witch – sometimes, that was really bad, to be hyper and all – or to be grumpy like Kurogane – being a grumpy ass is boring too – Syaoran and Sakura unenthusiastically raised their hand in the air. Yuuko sighed.

"Guess you kids still need some lessons from the pros…"

Yuuko jumped up in surprise as she glanced down at the kid's bags. "Ah! I forgot mine!" She skipped out of the living room to her own, searching through her piles of forgotten items for a simple basket. "Now where the hell…"

She heard faint footsteps coming from outside of her treasure room. Curious, she took a step outside and arched a confused eyebrow. "Ehh? Kuro-wanko, when did you get a blond-?" Yuuko stopped mid-way and smirked.

"Oh so that's how it is huh?"

---

"I'm back!" Yuuko shouted as she dragged in another member of the group who was blushing madly. "And guess what I found…" She smiled deviously and pulled Fai from behind her back, holding the stammering mage before her.

Syaoran blinked. "What's there to be embarra- Oh…?" Fai blushed madly as he felt three pairs of eyes – the Mokonas didn't count – looking at him.

"W-What?" he spat out, glancing down at the suddenly amusing wooden floor.

"Oh hey, you look just like Kuro-pon!" Mokona shouted, pointing at Fai. Fai coughed.

_Well, took you quite a while, no?_

Kurogane walked up to him and leaned down, his nose barely touching Fai's. "Huh. And where did you get this?"

Fai looked away. "I uh, found this… somewhere… in Yuuko's closet…"

"I remember!" Sakura suddenly shouted. "Remember how we had to pay Yuuko-san back for White Day and didn't? She still had the clothes from back in Piffle World!"

Realization dawned upon the group. "Oh…" Syaoran said slowly. But he smiled, holding his hand out.

"Well Fai-san, Kurogane-san, we might as well go!" Syaoran stood there in a green Chinese Hanfu made of silk, outlined with gold and a sword tied around his waist with string. Looking back at Sakura who was in the costume Fai had suggested, he walked out of the house-shop with her, laughing about something that had previously happened during the day.

Watanuki – who had been forced to stay once again – was in a _Happy Bunny_ costume. Yes. A **_Happy Bunny_** costume. Just when he thought the day couldn't get worse when he came, it sure as hell did.

Yuuko was dressed as a pirate, a frilly shirt with a leather vest worn over that, black tights that clung onto her, leather greaves and black buckled shoes. She had a red bandana tied around her head with an eye patch blocking one of her red eyes. She smiled maliciously at the remaining three.

The two Mokona were – apparently – dressed up as mustard and ketchup. The word 'Heinz' was written on their costumes – they were the actual bottles – and to top it off, they each brought a stuffed bunny doll that had a sign that read "Relish."

Kurogane was, as he thought to himself before, dressed in his yukata. It was the only thing he found and his kimono was a bit too special for a damnable event like this.

Fai was a Shinobi like Kurogane. He felt embarrassed just standing in front of the real Shinobi with a sword but just scuffled across him, concentrating on the bacteria crawling across the floor.

"C'mon people, time to enter the state of Sugar Rush!" Yuuko yelled before pushing everyone out the door. Kurogane started panicking.

"What the hell's a Sugar Rush?"

---

Boy he regretted asking her that question. The first house they had walked up to was decorated wonderfully with toilet paper all over the house, ghosts and shadows of what seemed like werewolves surrounding the house.

As Yuuko rang the bell and screamed out "Trick or Treat!" a young kid around the age of thirteen had appeared with a basket of candy, smiling grimly at them.

"Aren't a bit too… Hmm…" The boy paused for a moment, searching for the word. "Oh yeah." He stared at them dead pan. "Aren't you a bit too old for this?"

Yuuko glared at the boy. "Kid, you don't know the meaning of young. I've been around here for _so_ long it'll make you feel like you were never born."

The kid gulped and handed them candy by the handful, not daring to look at the grinning Yuuko.

The moment they had gotten off the stairs, the Witch had grabbed for the candy inside of her bag and stuffed it into her mouth at once. Kurogane looked away in disgust.

"Jesus Christ, that's so disgusting…"

The Witch shrugged. "Mah mell, moo mtuck, Murko-manman." Watanuki sighed and bit into a chocolate bar.

"What she's saying is that you're a pathetic person, Kurogane."

"Man me mtuck too," Yuuko including, glancing back at the confused Shinobi.

"Oh, and you suck too.

Kurogane fumed. "Who asked you?" he yelled at the bunny. Watanuki shrugged.

Yuuko had swallowed the candy at once and by their fifth house, the Witch was jumping up and down, going crazy.

"C'mon, c'mon to the next house! Let's go, let's go! Hurry up, you slowpokes!"

Kurogane wished he had a crowbar so he could whack his head against it that time.

---

Yuuko who had apparently threatened the people to give her more candy than she received had come home with about three bags full. Sakura and Syaoran ended up sharing a bag, seeing that both of them didn't want as much sweets, so they gave the rest to the Heinz brothers. The mage had an awkward time during the whole trip including the Shinobi.

Sadly, Fai was mistaken as a girl and by passers whispered something like "Oh, that ninja couple looks so cute together!" or "Those Shinobi are just so adorable; look at the blonde one! She's so cute!"

Yeah. And for Kurogane, it was a hell lot worse.

_**Flashback**_

"Shut the fuck up!" Kurogane yelled as again another couple had muttered something about the mage and him looking nice together.

The woman giggled under her breath. "Denial…"

Kurogane almost exploded at that point but Syaoran had restricted him from chopping their heads off. They simply moved to another house.

_**End of Flashback**_

So when they returned home, all of them ran with their bag(s) of candy and into their room. Many crunching noises and wrappers being crushed was heard throughout the whole house-shop.

---

Kurogane was rather fidgety while he was peeling the candy one by one. Was it because of the feeling of candy all around him? No, it was something else.

… More like some_one_ else.

In frustration he took his bag and walked out of his room, glancing back at the clock before leaving. He shrugged; it was only ten thirty so they had more time before they went to sleep.

Kurogane approached a room, nervously reached out for the handle and turned in slowly.

"La…" someone sang from the vacant room. The Shinobi carefully walked into, his heels barely touching the ground.

"Hey mage, you are in here?"

Fai turned around and smiled as he spotted Kurogane standing in the entrance, holding his candy beside him awkwardly.

"Ah, Kuro-chi!"

_So we're going back to the nicknames, huh? _Kurogane thought grimly before walking up to Fai.

"I wanted to ask you something." He pulled a lollipop out of his bag and held it out in front of him, just enough for Fai to see it. "Do I just take the wrapper off and eat the damn thing?"

Fai laughed. "Well of course!"

Kurogane grumbled something inaudible under his breath. "This crap is edible?"

The blond chuckled again. "Yes it is, Kuro-pon. They don't poison candy or anything." He nodded slowly as he took off the orange wrapper off the lollipop.

"So… I eat this."

"Yup!"

"And… I just suck on it?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kurogane stuck the unwrapped lollipop into his mouth and let it stay there for a moment, taking in the tangy yet sweet taste of oranges. The corner of his mouth twitched a sign that clearly said that he was beginning to like this thing called candy.

"So this is candy, huh?" Fai nodded eagerly.

"C'mere, wanna trade candy, Kuro-wanwan?" the blond man asked before dragging Kurogane deeper into the room, landing on the bed with a thud. He reached under the bed and pulled out a bag twice as big as Kurogane's and poured all of its contents onto the silk sheets, smiling to himself.

Kurogane walked slowly up to the bed and sat next to him, examining the large pile of candy in between the two. "Hmm…"

Fai stared at his share and compared it to Kurogane and grinned. "How 'bout the M&Ms for the two Kit-Kat bars? I've never really liked the peanut M&Ms anyway."

Kurogane tilted his head to the side a bit, confused. "What the hell's an m and m?" Fai let out a huge sigh.

"Man Kuro-pon, you're missing out on a lot. An M&M is this chocolate thing covered in a layer of candy-ish thingy, and inside this kind there's a peanut!" he explained cheerfully. Red eyes glanced down suspiciously at the small yellow paper bag that held the 'M&Ms'.

"And these are Kit-Kat bars?" He held up chocolate covered wafers wrapped in a plain red cover. Fai nodded.

"Yeah. I've never really tried them so I wanted to know how they taste like. Deal?"

Kurogane thought for a moment and smirked. "Deal."

---

Overall it would've been easier if the two had just swapped bags. At least four fifths of their bags had been switched with the others'.

"So…" Fai started as he continued sucking on his twelfth Tootsie Roll Pop. "What do you think about candy now, ne Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane just grunted in reply; he was too busy rummaging through his bag for more of those Hershey kisses.

"Did you steal them, Fai?" Kurogane barked, glaring at the innocent – or so it seemed – mage that was waving at him, laughing.

"Maybe…" he teased. Closing his hand once and holding it in front of Kurogane, he opened it again and giggled as five Hershey kisses popped up.

"Why you-!"

"Nya!" Fai laughed and ran around the room, Kurogane hot on his trail, with the chocolate in his mouth. "I'll give you them after I eat four!" The Shinobi snorted.

"Whatever just give the damn chocolates back!" He pounced on the blond, bringing him down on the floor in the middle of the empty hallway.

Fai started wiggling under Kurogane's strong grip, laughing as he tried to pry the delectable sweets wrapped in silver aluminum foil.

"Give. Them. Back," Kurogane warned, glaring at the man who was too busy laughing to hear what he was saying. "Fai, give them back."

"Never!" Fai choked out before continuing his ministrations. He kicked Kurogane several times in the stomach, kicks that would make him flinch slightly, just enough to inflict some pain.

"You ass, give them back!"

There was a creak down the hallway and Kurogane glanced that way.

"… What was that?" he asked. Fai shrugged. Kurogane kept his grip on the mage's shoulders, pinning him down for the while as he stared down the hallway, eyeing the only door that was ajar.

"I think there's something there."

There was a sudden blow of wind, a squeal and laughter. It was suddenly gone within seconds.

"Now what was that?"

"I don't know but it's bothering me." Kurogane had to agree with Fai; the fact that he had no idea what was going on was ticking him off.

As the sudden suspenseful atmosphere vanished, Kurogane managed to grab three of the five Hershey kisses that Fai had stolen. He stood up and yelped in pain as his head hit something hard. Kurogane looked up and paled.

From the ceiling above where they had landed was a branch of leaves, small berries growing on it that were painted orange tied up by a string at the edge of the branch. Attached to that was a sign that read:

_Halloween mistletoe. I forgot to tell you about that. Anyway, I might as well tell you now. It's a tradition here in my world (my shop really). I hang up mistletoe painted orange for Halloween and whoever falls under it is forced to kiss each other._

_You're not the only one. (Insert picture of Yuuko cackling evilly) Sakura and Syaoran ran to their rooms, spazzing out. Now it's your turn!_

_Go on. If you don't kiss, I swear upon all the living gods up there may you die a slow and painful death of pins and needles and diarrhea!_

_-Love, Yuuko. (heart)_

The Shinobi's lower jaw dropped. "What the… fuck…" Fai got up whilst popping in another Hershey kiss into his mouth and read the note. He laughed.

_How can he be so fucking care free? This is literally a threat from the bitch; I have to **kiss** him?_

"Hyuu, Yuuko-san sure knows how to get us, ne Kuro-tan?"

"…"

He didn't reply because he didn't want to. Glaring holes at the heart after the Witch's name, Kurogane didn't hear Fai leaning closer up to him, smiling warmly.

"Well, we don't want to get in trouble now do we Kuro-pii?"

Kurogane turned around. "Stop calling me by that damn-." He stopped short when he saw Fai's heartwarming smile and froze.

… _What's going on?_

Fai leaned closer, eyes slowly closing. The mage's breath was soon mingling with his own.

_Wait a minute, what's he doing? Stop him, damn it! Don't let him just come up to me and do… that!_

**_Hey, you know you want it_**, his conscience noted, kicking him in the head – literally. Kurogane winced from the imaginary kick.

He could've pushed the mage away from him. He could've yelled "Idiot!" and just shove him out of the way. He could've just fled without any notice.

But no. His feet refused to move. He didn't want to make it sappy, but Kurogane thought that all the nucleuses in each and every one of his cells had just died, stopping him from ordering his arms to lift upward or his feet to shuffle to the side.

So Kurogane just stared at Fai whose eyes were closed, leaning closer and closer and closer…

"Boom!" Mokona shouted out of no where, totally destroying the moment. Kurogane jumped back in surprise; Fai fell over as he reached out of grab Kurogane for support but failed.

"You! You damn thing!" Kurogane roared, grabbing its ears and whirling it around over his head. "I can't believe you just-!"

_I can't believe I was about to do that_, Fai muttered, covering his mouth with his hand. _What was I doing, about to kiss him without even asking him? He's probably even madder than before!_

Kurogane continued twirling the bunny around and around in the air until he let go and sent the thing flying.

"Whee!" he heard Mokona shout in excitement.

He groaned and looked down at the still shocked Fai whose hand never dropped from his mouth.

"Oi, you okay?" Kurogane asked, squatting down and looking at him. Fai nodded slowly, very slowly as he detached his fingers from his face.

"I… I'm sorry," he whispered. For a moment, Kurogane would've held the mage in his arms, no matter how sappy it sounded. But he did. Seeing the mage he had hated so much on his knees, on the verge of crying made him feel guilty.

"No, it's not your fault," Kurogane sighed, placing a hand on Fai's head. "Though you did catch me by surprise there. I didn't know you were actually going to- uh, you know." Fai whimpered for a moment, thinking that whatever he had done was sinful and wrong.

Kurogane for once laughed. "I don't blame you though. It's probably because I've never kissed anyone before." Fai smiled at that thought.

"The mighty Kuro-pan has never been kissed? That's a first," he joked, a small smile gracing his lips again. Kurogane let out a breath of relief, glad that his normal attitude kicked into gear. He had to admit, seeing the mage happy and joyful was a whole lot better than a one that was moping all the time.

"Hmm. You would've stolen my first one if that stupid meat bun didn't interfere," Kurogane grumbled under his breath. Fai placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I would've right?"

He laughed again, this time joyfully, not like the other times when he would just laugh to cover his fear or pain, but a one full of happiness, one that expressed real feelings.

And Kurogane couldn't help but feel that he was attracted to that emotion, to those various feelings. So he leaned close while Fai was still laughing whole heartedly and gently placed his lips on his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, that was _long_! Sorry for this really long chapitre! It was Halloween, I was high on sugar and so I decided to write another ridiculously long one. Sorry if this one was too fluffy.**

**And that whole mistletoe thing? That just popped into my head during the party for Halloween. – Laughs nervously – Yeah…**

**Well, one more chapitre tomorrow and this story's done! You don't think I would leave the story like this, would you? Heh.**

**_I hope you all had a great Halloween! I hope you weren't as scared as I was. (Don't ask.)_**

**_Don't get too high on candy, seriously! You'll regret it soon. XD!_**

**-Muffinizer nyo!**


	6. Caress

_Boo!_

_Chapitre Six_

_Caress_

**Puhaha, this chapitre will take place after the mistletoe thing. Anyway, moving on!**

**Thanks for all who reviewed. _Really_ appreciated, really! I'm glad you guys had the heart to just press the "Submit Review" button and type up a little note… Thanks!**

**Well, to tell you the truth (It's not really shocking though ;;) I've never kissed anyone in my life (Does it seems like I have?) so… If it sounds weird well then, imagine yourself kissing this really, really cute guy in blond hair and the most amazing azure eyes ever. Yeah.**

… **And if this chapitre does get weird, blame Suga Shikao and his songs for _XXXHOLiC_. – Frowns – _Sanagi_ ftw… **

**Sorry for this overdue chapitre! I'm really, really sorry! I've been so fscking tired and all; I hate seventh grade. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I swear, after those two bullets I regret ever saying that _Tsubasa_ is mine. – Shudders – Right…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Warm.

Wet.

Soft.

… Definitely soft.

And not to mention the taste of chocolate.

_Probably from the damn Kisses he stole from me…_

The taller of the two hovered over the mage, his hand under his chin, pulling him up. Kurogane wasn't experienced in these kinds of things so he tried to do his best in appealing Fai.

His eyes were screwed shut, concentrating on how hard his lips should press on Fai's.

Fai on the other hand was shocked. Just plain shocked.

The idea of him kissing Kurogane was absolutely absurd in some points of views. But in his, he thought it was just perfect.

Sure maybe the kids and Mokona would be a bit… shocked after seeing what had happened, but Fai didn't care. He felt Kurogane press his lips harder onto his own, the tingling sensation intensifying.

Not knowing what to do, Fai followed his instincts.

_What instincts? I've never kissed anyone, darn it!_

But he smiled slightly against the rough yet somehow satiny lips of Kurogane, thinking back to one of the shoujo manga he had found on the bathroom counter in Watanuki's room.

With his right hand on Kurogane's hand, – which was currently on his back, holding him still – Fai snaked his left hand through the Shinobi's pitch black hair, playing with the spiky strands that stood up everywhere.

This had made Kurogane jump up in surprise. He broke off the kiss with a frown and lightly pushed Fai away from him, just far enough for him to keep his hands on the thin shoulders.

_What was I just doing?_

Kurogane waited a while for his vision to clear up, trying to clear the disoriented mind of his, seeing that everything before him was rather fuzzy.

"I…" Fai started, carefully glancing up at the hazy red eyes. "Um, that was-."

The Shinobi snorted.

"You seem to apologize too much, just like that brat." He paused, looking down at Fai. "It's not good to apologize for things you haven't even done."

The mage grinned up at him. "So I see. This isn't my fault then, is it?"

Kurogane shrugged as he let his hands drop to Fai's hips.

"But something's bothering me," he muttered. "Why did I do that?"

He didn't know. He couldn't reply either. Was he saying that he only kissed Fai because the Witch had threatened him to do so? Fai laughed quietly, looking away.

"Yeah, I wonder."

The corners of his mouth fell as he heard the mage chuckle to himself quietly. The same tone. The same tone that showed he was depressed, unhappy.

And things were going just fine. He reached out and cupped Fai's face again, staring into his eyes.

"But you do know that I don't regret doing that, right?" Fai seemed to have gasped at his statement. Slowly his pale hand reached up to touch Kurogane's and smiled at the warmth.

"Kuro-wanko, I too don't really know why we did that," he said. "But I too don't regret that." Wrapping his fingers around the bigger hand, he brought it down to his lips and lightly kissed it.

Fai stared down at the hand, trying not to look up. It wasn't like he was embarrassed. But the fact that he had kissed him again was still unnerving.

Kurogane smiled though; smiled, not smirked, not frowned, but actually smiled.

_This… this feeling stirring inside me… This shocked feeling._

_Is this love?_

_No, it probably isn't, _the mage thought.

Fai held Kurogane's hand tightly, holding it closely to his chest, breathing in slowly, exhaling slowly. With his other hand Fai reached out to Kurogane unexpectedly.

"Kurogane," he muttered, eyes closing, "I'm confused." The Shinobi gave a quizzical look towards the mage.

_But the fluttering won't stop. It won't._

_If it's not love, how do I get rid of it?_

_Can I get rid of it even if I tried?_

Seeing the confusion and sorrow behind those closed eyes, Kurogane lowered his face just enough to see small droplets of water forming in the other's eyes. He leaned down lower, letting his lips touch his cheek, letting it stay there for the moment.

_If it's not love right now…_

_I'll try to make it as love sooner or later._

The skin against his own skin made him jump up in surprise. The sudden heat made him blush greatly.

"K-Kuro-chan?" Fai mumbled quietly, just loud enough to let Kurogane hear his every word. "If you don't want-."

Moving his lips closer to Fai's mouth, Kurogane shushed him. "It's not like I don't want to do it," he said softly, "because if I didn't want to do it, I would've stopped you moments ago."

With that Kurogane placed his lips on Fai's, smiling to himself.

---

Behind closed doors, there was an evil cackle. Behind closed doors there were several giggles. Behind closed doors there were whoops.

Behind closed doors were Yuuko and her little twins, Maro and Moro.

Yuuko thrust her fist into the air, yelling, "Yes! I got them to kiss each other!" She looked up at her ceiling, waved her hand around. "You cannot defy hitsuzen!"

Maru and Moro stood up, dancing around. "Can't defy hitsuzen! Can't defy hitsuzen!"

The Witch nodded to herself. "Yep; no one, no _human_ can defy the rule of hitsuzen…"

Before her was a long bowl filled with clear water, several crystals on the bottom of the bowl. And in that water was the clear image of Kurogane and Fai.

---

It was rather odd being in the same room. Yes, odd it was. But both of them enjoyed each other's company.

"Um…" one stammered, blushing as emerald eyes glanced at the brown ones.

"Yes, Hime?" the other replied, going through the same process of stammering and blushing, blushing and stammering.

"W-Why are we here again?" she whispered, glancing at the open door. The latter of the two shrugged.

"Yuuko-san said that there would be something going around in the hallways. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything going on there, would you?"

Emerald eyes seemed to have laughed. "Indeed…"

Brown orbs looked straight into the green ones. "Hime," the boy stated slowly, reaching for the girl's hands.

"Hai, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran dropped his own hand once more, glaring at it.

_Darn it, why won't you move?_

**_Because you're telling me to stop, duh!_**

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked, looking up at him. Syaoran blushed.

"I-I'm fine," he muttered, staring across the room. Suddenly he too had found the ground rather amusing.

_Oh look, is that a little dust bunny in the corner-? Wait, what am I saying?_

---

As his lips left his, Kurogane was breathing rather heavily.

_Is this how it's supposed to feel like, kissing someone?_

Fai just leaned against the taller one, taking in deep breaths. "Kuro-pon," he muttered lazily, linking his arms around his neck and pulling his body up. Unconsciously Kurogane wrapped his own arm around his waist, pulling the lanky body closer.

"I told you… Stop calling me by those stupid nick names…"

"Hee."

"Stupid… Giggle…" Kurogane managed to say with a slur. He just leaned his head against Fai's shoulder, sighing.

Fai punched him in the shoulder lightly, playfully. "You get tired too easily, Kuro-wanko."

Kurogane just mumbled into his shoulder, stirring slightly.

"Kuro-wanwan?"

No answer.

Fai laughed to himself, realizing that the beloved Shinobi that was loved by all the others was asleep.

_The candy must have gotten into that head of his_.

------

"Get up, get up!" Yuuko screeched, jumping onto the bed covers and shaking the blond up. With groggily eyes Fai had managed to get up from bed, sitting silently as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nn… What time is it?" he grumbled in a much deeper and raspier voice than usual. The Time Witch glanced at the digital clock on the bed stand, humming.

"7:31 nya!" she chirped, smiling brightly at the gaping mage.

Fai fell back with a thud.

Yuuko then went to Syaoran and Sakura's room, sneaking into the quietly, crawling up the sheets to meet face to face with their cute sleeping faces.

"Wake…" she whispered, "_up_!" Yuuko screamed out the last part, pushing the two off the silken sheets.

"Ah!"

"Shit!"

A pair of green and brown eyes met with Yuuko's red ones, glaring at her. "Yuuko-san, what time is it?" they barked, trying to climb back onto the bed.

"Hn… 7:32, nya!" After that, Yuuko fled to stop by her next victim.

And boy was that victim angry.

"Bitch, I don't care; get out of my room!" Kurogane roared, throwing all of his pillows at the giggling Witch. She dodged them swiftly, bending flexibly, all the while snickering at his lame attempts.

"I'll kill you one day!" he yelled out before being silenced by a slam of a door. Kurogane sat on his bed, grumpy, angry, and definitely grumpy.

No one likes a grumpy Kurogane. _No one_.

---

7:59 AM. Kitchen of Ichihara Yuuko. Probably the only place where chaos can commence at its best.

Kurogane was busily wolfing down his food, trying to get the bad aftertaste of the twenty-one orange Tootsie Roll Pops from last night. Yes, twenty-one.

Fai on the other hand was busy playing with his food, flicking small drops of syrup all over the table with his spoon. Apparently he was too busy staring at the 'adorable' look on Kurogane's face as he was eating.

_Adorable, huh? When was Kuro-pon adorable?_

… _All the time I guess_, Fai thought cheekily, stabbing his waffles with a plastic fork.

Syaoran and Sakura were still rather uncomfortable with staying in the same room, eating the same food, sharing the same air. Especially because of what happened last night.

Oh, and of course, Yuuko and Mokona were doing their thing; gulping down sake in the morning, accompanied with sooki soba which, of course, Watanuki-kun had to make early in the morning.

"Ah!" Yuuko announced, dropping her chopsticks onto the plate before her. "You boys," she pointed to the three, "still have no given me anything for White Day," she declared, sighing heavily. "Only my dear Sakura-chan did. So, what do you have?"

"Eh?"

"Oh, dear…"

"Damn it."

Yuuko gasped as she saw the three look away slowly, laughing nervously. She then stood up in anger, slamming her fist onto the table. "You mean you haven't gotten me anything! The nerve of some men! And I thought at least _you_, Syaoran Li," Yuuko barked, pointing at him, "would show some respect and give an elderly like me a gift or too!"

Syaoran looked back at the gloomy Dimension Witch and cleared his throat. "Well um, Yuuko-san, I actually do have a present…"

He casted a glance at Watanuki who too was busily eating the left over bentou from yesterday. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering why Syaoran was staring at him. Syaoran leaned forward, whispering into his ear.

"Make us something for Yuuko-san, please, Watanuki-san?" Syaoran pleaded just low enough so Watanuki could hear.

And with those talented ears, Ichihara Yuuko had definitely _not_ missed what Syaoran had said.

"So you're trying to get _my_ employee here to do _your _work?" she roared. The three men inched away slowly on their chairs, completely forgetting their food.

"Hmph," Yuuko muttered. "Fine; I'll let Syaoran-kun go, but as for you two, you must pay me back for White Day even though it's month past it." Kurogane opened his mouth to disagree but the Witch threw several slices of lemon at his face.

He closed his mouth, twitching in anger as the slices slowly dropped from his forehead.

"Damnable…"

And then Yuuko took the rest of her soba, stuffed it into Kurogane's mouth before he could speak, and fled once more.

---

Fai was busy trying to keep Kurogane from breaking anymore china plates.

"Ah, Kuro-tan, stay still!" he laughed, clinging onto the Shinobi tightly.

"Just wait, I'll get that fucking bitch myself, tear her apart along with the manjyuu bun and send them to-!"

Sakura covered her ears, blocking out the rest of Kurogane's rant. "La, la, la…" she whispered to herself, walking far away from the quarrel in the kitchen. Syaoran followed Sakura slowly, telling her that Kurogane would return to his 'normal' state soon, whatever that was.

"Kuro-wanwan, keep quiet!" Fai demanded, pouncing on top of the preoccupied man and bringing him down to the floor. The two fell with a thud.

"Damn it, I was on the verge of killing, you stupid… stupid…" Kurogane stopped as he saw the look in Fai's eyes.

"Shut the hell up or I'll be forced to kick you out of this house naked out into the middle of the streets, not only stripping off your clothes, but your dignity and pride as well," those innocent, sweet royal blue orbs seemed to have said.

Instead of doing what Kurogane had thought he was going to do, he stood up quickly, tugging at Kurogane's sleeve, telling him to stand up as well. Once the Shinobi did so Fai wrapped his arms around his waist and stood on his toes, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You'll listen now, ne, Kuro-pon?"

_Damn that mage, taking advantage of me by kissing… _Kurogane thought gruffly, kissing Fai back softly.

The blond smiled against the lips on top of his, putting much more force than he had during the previous kisses.

Everyone had fled. All but one.

The teenager was used to all the freaky weird shit that was happening in this cursed house, so the employee thought everything was going to be all right.

That was _before_ he saw Kurogane and Fai locked into a kiss, leaning against the refrigerator of the kitchen.

"Erm…" Watanuki stammered, getting up from his chair. "I-I think I'll go now, 'kay?" He picked up his plates, along with the leftovers, brought them to the sink all the while feeling the heavy glares he was receiving from the two and sprinted for his life.

_I think from now one, whenever Yuuko-san leaves, I should too._

When Kurogane withdrew for breath, he let out a big sigh.

_Maybe this is love. Perhaps. Maybe it isn't just yet._

And yet he couldn't resist the feeling of Fai's silky lips against his own, couldn't resist the immense pleasure he received just from that simple gesture. Nuzzling his nose against the blonde's soft cheeks, Kurogane smirked at the thought of him and Fai falling in love.

_Impossible._

Fai nuzzled back, whimpering slightly as he wanted to kiss Kurogane on the lips, not the tanned face of his.

Kurogane rethought about his previous statement and snorted.

_So maybe it isn't impossible for us to fall in love._

The blond mage pulled at the black haired man's short, spiky hair, playing with the spikes happily.

"Y'know, Kuro-pan," Fai said after a while, "you smell like honey…"

The Shinobi laughed for a while, bringing the smaller one's chest up to his own. And then he smirked as he felt Fai's soft hands against his cheek again.

_Probably more along the lines of facetious._

… **_Owari …_**

**As a final note, I must say, this isn't the best story out there ever, y'know? But I had fun writing this. … Please let me not be the only one who thought this ending was too abrupt. – Laughs sheepishly – So, will Kuro-pon fall in 'love' with Fai-Fai? Who knows? Even _I_ don't know! Well, I had so much fun writing this, especially at the end (for some reason) and I hope you guys enjoyed this too.**

**A few little minor things I want to take care of…**

**Sooki soba: Sooki soba is spareribs flavoured with salt, lemon and ginger on top of soba. Soba is like, noodles made of wheat. I think. Think of it as a thinner udon…**

**Yes, Sakura-chan did give a dress for Yuuko-san (well, in the anime that is) and I have no idea if the other three did. Let's say they didn't. And remember the whole "Ah!" "Shit!" thing? Yes, I think I saw Syaoran curse before in the manga/anime. So don't get me wrong.**

**So… One other thing; sadly I couldn't think of anything for Fai's clothes, y'know? I was gonna put him in a dress or something but meh, whatever. Maybe next time, hmm?**

**Thanks to those who stuck around with me during this six chapitre holiday story. Though this chapitre was really overdue, it was mainly because I was watching the _xxxHolic _movie/manga. Yeah. Sorry.**

**But really, thanks to those who reviewed! I thank you all. :D**

_**Boo!**_

_**Chapitre Six**_

_**Caress**_

_**Finish.**_

**_8:00 PM, November 8, 2006_**

_**-Muffinizer, nyo.**_


End file.
